1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer transporting apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for example, in an image forming apparatus of electrophotographic type commonly used in photocopiers, printers and the like, a developer transporting apparatus is provided for transporting a supply developer and a recovered waste developer.